Prior art treatments for obesity range from diet and medication to highly invasive surgical procedures. Some of the more successful surgical procedures are the vertical banded gastroplexy or the proximal gastric pouch with a Roux-en-Y anastomosis. However, known complications are present with each of these procedures. More successful and less invasive options are desired.
A less invasive prior art treatment for obesity includes implantation of a gastric space occupier delivered into the stomach via the esophagus. The space occupier is an obstructive device—it prevents overeating by occupying volume within the stomach. Although implantation of a space occupier is less invasive than other surgical procedures, complications do exist. In particular, because space occupiers are typically fluid filled balloons, rupture of balloons can and does occur. A punctured balloon can migrate into the intestines, potentially causing life-threatening intestinal obstruction. Some prior systems attempt to avoid the risk of migration by anchoring space occupiers within the stomach, but these systems tend to nevertheless detach from the stomach wall, resulting in migration. A space occupier which does not pose the threat of obstruction is highly desirable. However, the size of space occupier necessary for weight loss makes a single unit space occupier design difficult.
Additionally, the stomach is a dynamic organ capable of adapting to changes including those associated with positioning of a space occupier. Given the adaptive nature of the stomach, space occupiers do not adequately provide for long term weight loss. It would be advantageous to have a system which could accommodate such adaptations, thus allowing for long term weight loss.
The present application describes space occupier designs that minimize risk of obstruction, as well as methods for using the designs in a manner that addresses stomach adaptations and/or changes to the amount of volume consumption needed for a given patient.